1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a means and a method for detecting leaks in a tank, or the like. More specifically, this invention is related to a system and a method for detecting leaks in a tank that is supported by an excavation basin means.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,754 and 3,943,721 by Azalbert et al teaches a storage facility including a reservoir for the liquids in the form of a lined pit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,940 by Barrett discloses a protection method for petroleum storage wherein the petroleum may be stored in a tank disposed in a lined pit. The lined pit has a liner or membrane on which a layer of resin is applied. Any oil leaking from the tank is prevented from entering the ground by means of the impervious membrane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,601 by Valiga et al illustrates a bin for storing hazardous materials wherein the bin has a bottom layer of impermeable cementitious material and below this an impervious film, such as plastic or the like, to prevent any leakage from the storage bin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,820 by Draper et al discloses a reservoir lined with a plastic material. In the event of leakage, the leaking material may collect in the bottom of a pit having a pipe extending upwardly to the surface adjacent the storage reservoir. A sampling container may be inserted through the pipe to the bottom of the pit to collect any material therein which is indicative of a leak in the liner. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular system and method for detecting leaks in a tank of this invention.